Where We Go From Here
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: It all started with a beginning...and ended with an ending. And what came between was unforgettable. Matsuda/OC Drabbles.


A/N: Isn't amazing how one person can influence and/or change your entire life; your entire world?

--

Drabbles

--

"I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought 'hey'..."

--

[001]

_Nothing_

The early mornings were always gray, lifeless and unawake. Matsuda Touta slammed his hand down upon the 'snooze' bar before sighing loudly, rubbing his tired eyes. He propped himself upon his elbows, the open window revealing a street-lit city. The moon beamed above it all, it's gentle glow making him smile. _'What's wrong, Matsu-chan?' _As the day approached, he let the smile form on his lips before answering to no one imparticular...'_Nothing.'_

[002]

_Breathing_

"U-Uh, um...Ryuzaki..." The older man, even though he had just addressed his superior, was starring down at himself, a dark wetness drenched in his clothes. "I, um...spilled the coffee...I-I'm sorry about that, it was a total accident--" L didn't even have to answer before Kitty had rushed over, a large baby blue towel in her hands. She held sympathy in her eyes, pressing the cloth against him in an attempt to soak up the wasted coffee. The closeness of their bodies nearly gave Matsuda a heart-attack, but instead he held his breath in fear of losing it.

[003]

_Misfit_

"I'm twenty-six years old and I still have no idea what I want to do with the rest of my life," The blonde listened contently, nodding when necessary and adding in when she felt he needed her opinion. Kitty shook her head and waved her hand dismissivly. "Matsu, that's the point. You're only twenty-six years old. You have plenty of time to figure that stuff out..." Her voice trailed as she lowered her eyes down towards her fiddling fingers. "I'm the one who's always just going to be society's misfit," It wasn't something that he told himself to do, but had done on instinct; he leaned in and pulled her into his chest, feeling the curve of her body rise and fall. "You are _not _a misfit, Kitty"

[004]

_Friends_

The moment sanity had flown out the window had to be the moment Matsuda started to impressions. It started out with Misa, as Matsuda made a grand entrance with his bright blonde wig and his lolita outfit in tact. Kitty had giggled uncontrollably as he attempted to impersonate the pop icon. "Like, oh meh gawd, like, Matsuda, hold this and do that! You idiot, you can't do anything right! Nag nag nag," Soon after that, he had returned back into the room, a puffy afro on his head and a tan suit on. His face was tight and serious even though Kitty was laughing uncontrollably by this point. "My name is Aizawa. All work, no play. This is the Kira case, not some blah blah blah. I hate my life, my wife and child hate me too!" The last one nearly made Kitty die when Matsuda returned from his room with a plain white shirt on and faded jeans. He had messed with his hair and made it look ratty and dark, and he had even gone to the lengths of putting eyeliner all around his eyes. As he walked, he slouched unrealistically low, looking absolutely deadpan. "..." Kitty was screaming with laughter, banging her fists down on the floor as he continued. He found a chair, perching in it just as L did. "Matsuda, since you are incompetant and unreliable, you shall do remedial tasks all day long to make yourself look and feel useful," He mumbled in the same monotone that L did. He glanced at Kitty who was in tears, holding her gut. "M-Ma-Mat-Matsu, s-stop it! I-I can't s-stop laughing!!" She erupted with more giggles, rolling around on the floor. Matsuda added in, chuckling before he took his place beside her on the fuzzy blue rug that covered the hardwood floor. "God, you cannot do that unless I have peed, like, twice before! I nearly had to change my jeans, you jerk!" She hit his shoulder lightly, still bouncing with giggles. Matsuda wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled. "I'm sorry, but that last one I just had to do. I knew it would make you smile," She starred into his honey-brown eyes as he lifted her chin. "Thanks, Matsu for having this sleepover with me. Hono totally bailed on me, and L..." She turned her head, looking the opposite direction. "Somedays, it's going to happen, Kitty. He has this huge job that he's gotta do. He can't catch Kira and be your best friend at the same time," Matsuda pulled her close, gently holding both of her hands. "But at least you can...Matsu, you're, like, my best friend," _And that was all it would ever be to her..._

[005]

_Music_

No one else but Kitty knew that Matsuda had a secret love of all things musical. He even knew how to play the guitar and write his own music for it. Of course, she would never tell a soul that he secretly played Taylor Swift songs when he was alone.

[006]

_Lyrics_

He wrote about her eyes. He wrote the word 'blue'. Of course, that could never capture the pure beauty and essence that her eyes carried. The emotions that played and danced within those irises were all hidden, but he could see them. He looked deep enough to find them. He wanted to swim within the ocean that was buried in those eyes...so instead of going into immense detail, he simply wrote 'The love of my life, those beautiful blue eyes,'.

[007]

_Feelings_

"She's really not _that _pretty when you look close enough,"

"She wears too much make-up,"

"All that eyeliner cannot be good for you,"

"Did you guys know she runs in the bathrooms in the morning to plaster all this concealer on her face? There's these big, purple and green blotches on her face...I wonder if she's got some creepy, weird skin condition?"

"Probably...that's why she dresses like a hooker, I bet. To distract people from her face,"

Matsuda didn't want to believe they were talking about Kitty; the girl who gave them all her respect, all her hard work and determination. He didn't want to image what kind of heartbreak she would feel if she heard the words uttered in secret by the Task Force. Instead, he walked into the room as it turned completely silent, stormed past them before glancing over her shoulder to say quietly, "You don't know her...you don't know anything about what she goes through,".

[008]

_Cry_

Kitty knew everything about Matsuda; his bloodtype, his favorite color, his favorite band, his first crush, his mother's maiden name, his natural hair color, his thoughts on society and everything else within it. The one thing that she would never know about him is how he would fall asleep each night after crying until it hurt to breathe, knowing that she was happy being with someone other than him.

[009]

_Smart_

"So after that, we just sat down and talked until it was three in the morning! I had so much fun!" She went on further about her 'not-a-date' date with L. Of course she raved about it, saying how open he was and different and smart...Matsuda wished he had some control over his mouth, but nonetheless, the didn't have any sort..."I'm just as great as he is. I'm smart and funny and I know you a whole lot more than he does! Damn it..." He slammed the door behind him after leaving Kitty confused and upset with not only him, but herself for not noticing...

[010]

_Words_

_"My name is Kitsune Tsiski and I would like to join this Task Force to catch Kira. No, I don't have any prior experience, no I do not have any redeeming qualities, and no I will NOT pee in a cup, but I do know everything about anything. I'm smart, witty, and I would make a great addition to this team. Please just get it over with and tell me I got the job," She was smiling like a convicted criminal and she looked like an American Beauty. She seemed so confident and courageous that it made Matsuda jealous. He watched the way she just waltzed up to L like he was just some random person on the street and she controlled him with the flick of her wrist. She was utter magic that spread throughout the room. _

_"Hi Matsuda, I'm Kitty. I just have a few ground rules. One, I will not be getting anyone their coffee or their pencil or their cellphones. Two, my eyes are located on my face and not on my massive boobs so please look up when you talk to me. Three, I plan on hating mostly every single one of you, so get used to it. Okay, now that THAT'S settled, can you hand me those files right there?" Their first meeting...and at that moment, he had met his best friend. _

Matsuda sat up, drenched in sweat and tears, his panting the loudest thing in the entire apartment. He had to keep remembering, had to keep holding onto what he had left of her. The last time he saw her, she was on her way back to her husband, the man who nearly killed her each night. '_There's these big, purple and green blotches on her face...' _Bruises. That's what they were. Bruises. Because he hit her. He hurt her. She hadn't been to work in days. She hadn't called, hadn't spoken to anyone. Soon enough, he began to lose hope and came to terms with the fact that if he lost her, at least she had been the only person to make him the happiest he had ever been...


End file.
